Life Ain't Easy
by CartoonPassion
Summary: The PPG and RRB go through highschool life, when a few other...visitors come there way. How will they handle it? What are the new people up to?. T cuz i want it to be. Originally titled High School Life.
1. Regular Breakfast With Family

**(A/N: Okay! Wassup ppl of fanfiction! This is my first fanfiction story for PPG! *crowd goes wild* Thank you, Thank you! I originaly wrote a story for Scooby Doo but i hated it so...yeah. Oh btw...the rrb and ppg is already together...u kno Butch and Buttercup...Blossom and Brick...yeah u got the idea. Flames are real funny. Tell me how this story goes and constructive criticism is _greatly_ appreciated. Ima need a beta too...anyone interested? Okay! Lemmie shut up so yall can enjoy this..._attempt _at a great story...PEACE! **

**Disclamer: I dont own the PPG or anyother characters(except the OC's) If i did I'd probably jack the show up.**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, Buttercup."<em>

_"I love you too, Butch"_

_"I need you to do one thing for me..." He says leaning close and kissing Buttercup's neck._

_"Anything"_

_Butch put his mouth near her ear. "Wake up Buttercup...Come on wake up..."_

"WAAAAKE UUUUUUP !" Blossom screamed at the top of her lungs.**(A/N: You know the way Plankton screamed it at Spongebob in therapy)** Buttercup rolled over and fell out of her bed.

"What the freak, Blossom!" Buttercup shouted, furious from being woken up from her wonderful dream. Her jade colored eyes glared straight into Blossom's magenta ones. Bubbles poked her head in the room,her cerulean eyes twinkling with excitement.

"It's the first day of school!" Bubbles sqealed. She had on white mini skirt and a white collar t-shirt over her C-cups with a sky blue tie. Her shoes were blue high tops with white laces. Her blond hair was in to ponytails on each side of her head with a light blue ribbon holding them. She ran downstairs to go start breakfast.

"So you better hurry and get ready." Blossom said. Blossom had her red-orange hair in a high ponytail with a hot pink ribbon holding in up. She also had a hot pink tank top that moderatley covered her D-cups and a pink and black roxy jacket. She had black skinny jeans with rips. Her shoes were hot pink gladiators.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Yes, mother." Buttercup put on a lime green cami with a gray and black denim vest that didnt do a good job of cpvering her E-cup breasts. She had black short shorts with lime green seams and black low cut converse with neon lime green laces. Black knee high socks covered her creamy legs with three lime green stripes at the top. Her raven black wavy hair was down and curled a little at the bottom. She had a green headband with black polkadots behind her side bangs. Buttercup never put any make-up on her sun-kissed face.

Each of the girls bodies had modified since they started high school. They all have tempting curves and almond shaped beautiful anime eyes. Ever since these changes boys have been wrap around their fingers. Their relationships have also changed. Buttercup and Blossom have gotten into a lot of arguments but that doesnt mean they dont love each other. Professor is usually the one who breaks them up after Bubbles uses her sonic scream. IF he isn't there Bubbles takes over. They are all starting their junior year in highschool.

Blossom and Buttercup both came downstairs arguing about getting up earlier.

"You need to start setting your alarm at 6:30 cuz we-"

"Oh uh uh" Buttercup interrupted," I aint gettin up at no 6:30 in the morning. You know very well that im not a morning person"

"Well you need to learn. I cant afford to get another detention. I dont want that on my permanent record!" Blossom exclaimed

"Oh here we go with the permant record stuff. You will be okay if you get 1 more dentention-"

"Easy for you to say. You get them all the time!"

"Aye. Those are for good reasons!"

"Yeah fighting people are perfectly good reasons."

"Those sluts were askin for it! Especially Princess with her snotty attitude and nappy lookin buns on the side of her big head" Buttercup declared.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND EAT!" Bubbles screamed. Buttercup and Blossom turned their heads to the table to see 4 plates with maple syrup covered waffles, 3 sausage links, eggs and grits covered in american cheese, and Florida tropical orange juice. Buttercup licked her full pink lips and an to the table to start digging in along with Blossom and Bubbles.

"Ah ah!" Proffesor scolded coming up from the lab to sit down at the dinner table, "Remember to say grace." They all held hands while Blossom led them in prayer. After saying Amen, They all dug into the delicious breakfast. They all finished eating and Buttercup let out a loud burp.

"Buttercup! Learn some manners! That's not lady-like at all." Blossom scolded

"I can't hide whats inside." Buttercup said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Blossom shook her head. "Wha-That doesn't even make sense!"

"It wasnt supposed to!"

"Ugh, You are ridiculous!"

"You wanna take this outside, Pinky?"

Blossom and Buttercup continued to argue.

Bubbles looked at Professor with a questioning look and he gave her a nod in confirmation.

"!" Bubbles sonic screamed.

"Thank you Bubbles" Professor said, "Now Buttercup and Blossom quit fighting and get to school."

They said their goodbyes to the Professor and left. Buttercup grabbed her black and green checkered backpack, Blossom grabbed her Hot Pink and black polka dotted bookbag, and Bubbles grabbed her blue and white stripped bookbag.

As soon as they walked out the door, They heard a car horn and turned their heads to see Butch and his brothers riding in his 2010 black Cadillac Escalade. The girls ran to the car and climbed in. Buttercup in the front with Butch,Blossom in the back with Brick, and Bubbles way in the back with Boomer. The professor waved to them as they drove off to school.

Professor sighed "My little girls are growing up so fast!" He walked in the house reminiscing on all the good times they had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BAM! How was that! Great huh? Yeeeaaaahhh i couldnt come up with a great prayer soyeah as you can see im christian if you havent read my profile(Any problem? o.O Didnt think so) I think im bout dried up for now so review cuz if you dont ima...idk just review please! Oh yeah DEUCES!**


	2. RowdyRight Boy Trouble

**A/N: Hey ppl. I gotta say that im kinda sad i aint get as much reviews as i'd like to but i did get one re****view from spicypepper. This chapter goes out to you! Plz guys can i get more review thats all im askin. Btw most of this story would be in 3rd person POV**

**Disclaimer: I dont own nothin!**

* * *

><p><em>At school<em>

The RRB's and PPG's all walked into school to see a crowd of girls surrounding something or someone, sqealing thier head's off.

"What's goin on over there? Bubbles asked.

"Probably a bunch of stupid boy-crazy girls all over some stupid new guys that think they should be the center of attention. Ugh hate that!" Buttercup answered.

"Buttercup, you hate everything." Blossom declared

"Except me! Cuz ya know, I'm sexy." Butch cut in.

At that moment of silence, the principal, Ms. Pearson, came out of her office.

"Everyone get to homeroom and leave the 3 new students alone! That means you, Princess."

They all scurried away like bugs caught in the light, except for three boys. They were liek exact replicas of Butch, Boomer, and Brick. The red-clad one had a red baseball cap covering his edgy red hair. He had a red hoodie on with baggy jeans. The blue one had blond hair but cut into a buzz cut style. He had on a blue t-shirt with baggy blue jeans. The green one had a green graphic t-shirt with black baggy jeans. He was sagging. His hair spiked up like Butch.

"Alright Blake, Bash, Breaker, the PowerPuff girls should be here any minute to show you around the school."

"THE ROWDYRIGHT BOYS! OH HELL NO!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Ms. Pearson and the RowdyRights turned to see the girls and boys at the doorway. Blake smirked at Blossom ,who gave back a disgusted look, while checking her out. Bash just smiled like a little kid on christmas at Bubbles who looked away shyly. Breaker stared up and down at Buttercup with lust as she just glared at him. The boys werent taking it too well either. Brick and Boomer were glaring while trying to hold back their twitching brother, Butch, who was growling. The boys should have been cowering in fear but were too preoccupied by staring at the Puffs.

"Oh there you are girls. These are the Rowdyright boys and I need you to show them around. They just moved here from Statesville." explained

Bubbles stepped up. "Is it really necessary for us to show them around. Couldnt some other students do it." Bubbles pleaded while batting her eyelashes. Unfortunatley, Ms. Pearson was immune to Bubbles' cute ways and shook her head firmly.

"No. Im sorry girls but you shouldn't ave a problem with these boys. They're superheroes just like you. Brick, Boomer, Butch, get to homeroom."

They walked away but not without giving the longing glance at the girls who all looked sad for them to go. The girls groaned as the principal pushed them up to the boys.

"Now be good and show them to Mrs. Keane's homeroom." The principal then walked away into her office.

"Wait, they have the same homeroom as us?" Blossom questioned. Buttercup was fuming.

"Im not about to show these punks around my school!" Buttercup shouted

"Aww. Come on Butterbabe. Dont be like that." Breaker said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No one calls me that except Butch!" Buttercup said shrugging his hand off and getting ready to punch him straight in his mouth. Blossom pulled Buttercup away. Bubbles looked after them.

"Guys dont leave me here with them!" Bubbles called out. She sighed and turned to see Bash smiling brightly at her.

"So Bubbles, you gonna show me around?" Bash said. Bubbles groaned and grabbed his wrist pulling him away from his brothers to their room without Buttercup and Blossom.

"Come on, Butters. Just show them to homeroom and chill okay?" Blossom whispered.

"Fine, but don't get mad if i accidentaly punch Breaker in the face!" Buttercup whispered back harshly. They both walked back and showed them to 's homeroom.

_In homeroom_

Ms. Keane looked up from calling roll to see Buttercup and Blossom walking in with Breaker and Blake.

"Oh, There you are girls. Please take your seats." They walked away from Blake and Breaker quickly to their seats next to Bubbles. Behind Bubbles was Bash.

"Um...Why is Bash sitting behind you?" Blossom asked Bubbles

Bubbles sighed," Teacher told him to sit there."

"Boys you may take your seats behind Blossom and Buttercup." announced.

Blossom and Buttercup looked up to see Breaker and Blake coming towards them with smirks on their faces. Blossom put her head down while Buttercup looked furious as hell. Breaker took his seat behind Buttercup and poked her continuously. Blake sat behind Blossom and played with some strands of her hair. Buttercup finally turned around and glared at Breaker.

"I wish you would stop poking me!" Buttercup said.

"Sorry babe, No can do." Breaker replied with another annoying smirk and began to poke her again. Blossom lifted her head and sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day" She said sadly

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What about it? I thought it was pretty good considering im tired and i feel fried. Once again ppl please review! Do you love it? I GOTTA KNOW! well later peeps.**


	3. Detention and Make Outs

**A/N: Kay so i decided to finally update this story. Don't get mad..i know its been a while. I just felt like doing it cuz i didnt feel like updating another chapter for Runaway Loves. alright here we go!**

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

I watched through the window of the classroom with Brick and Boomer as Breaker, Bash, and Blake kept bothering our girlfriends. I wanted to bust into that class and beat the shit out of Breaker. With the anger still coursing through my vains from earlier, my body kept twitching. Man, that boy was lucky my bros were holding me back. He would've been half way across the world by now. As Ms. Pearson shooed us down the hall to our homeroom( we ended up not going anyway), I could still hear Breaker giving Buttercup a hard time.

"Hey dude, your in the way!" Boomer complained while trying to push me out of the way. I simply shoved his shoulder and he fell to the floor.

"Ayo, I dont care." I replied

Brick stood back with his arms crossed, lookin' like he didn't have a care in the world. Boomer jumped up.

"Hey Brick, don't you wanna know what's goin on in their with Blossy" Boomer asked.

Brick glared at him. "First of all, dont call her that. Second, I'm not tryna lose my cool and end up like Butchie Boy over their lookin like he's gonna rip the door of the hinges."

"Well I'm sorry if the fact that Blake is playing with your girl's hair doesnt affect you in any way." I replied, knowing full well that would tick him off.

"He's doing WHAT!" Brick bellowed. He shoved me out the way and glared straight through the small window at the scene in front of him.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill those boys." Brick said maliciously. Suddenly, we heard heels and Ms. Pearson stuck her bird-lookin face around the corner.

"I thought I told you boys to get to class!" She scolded. We tried to run away. But lemmie tell you, That woman can run _fast _in heels. She caught us by the back of our shirts around turned us around.

"You 3 have dentention after school for 2 hours." Ms. Pearson said

"For what?" I shouted.

"Insubordination, of course" She said

"Insa wha-" Boomer asked confused

"Don't worry about it lil bro" Brick said while patting Boomer's head. As soon as he removed his hand, I slapped Boomer on the back of his head. Hey, I couldnt help it.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed

"For being so damn stupid!" I shouted

"Butch, Im surprised you knew what the word meant" Brick laughed

"...Shut the hell up" I said. We were interrupted by 3 yellow slips stuck in our faces.

"Whats this?" Boomer asked stupidly

"Detention slips, dumbass!"

"Butch Jojo! You get detention for a week!" Ms. Pearson shouted

"What did I do?"

"For profanities and not keeping your hands to yourself" She explained. My brothers started to snicker.

"I can't help it!"

"Well your going to have to."

"Ugh!"

She shooed us once again to our homeroom. We got in just as Mr. Hayes called my name.

"Butch Jojo"

"Here" I grumbled.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. I just couldnt wait for P.E where I could see my baby girl.

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

We were in 6th period when the bell rang.

"Finally!" Butch, my violent brother screamed out. He ran out the classroom using superspeed. I dont know why he was hurrying. I mean, the faster we get to class, the closer dentention comes. I walked out the door with Boomer. As we walked down the hall towards P.E, several girls still swooned after us. I smirked. At least, we still got some girls wanting us. We came to the gym hallway and walked in the boys locker room to find Butch already in his gym clothes. He was leaning against the wall looking bored.

" 'Bout time ya'll got here. I woulda been waiting all day" He complained

We quickly got changed and walked into the gym. Today was a free day so we could play basketball, jump rope, or just talk. Boomer spotted the girls up in the middle of the bleachers talking to each other. Bubbles was sitting next to Blossom and Buttercup was on the row under Blossom, leaning back on Blossoms long legs. Bubbles was dressed in gym shorts with a blue stripe across and a white t-shirt. Blossom had on basketbal shorts with a hot pink rim around them and a gray t-shirt. Buttercup had on short gym shorts with a green stripe on them and a black t-shirt. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Butch's mouth watering. I'm telling you. That boy was infatuated with his girl. He was so overprotective of her. Whenever a guy would stare at her too long(which only happens everyday) he would glare at them so menacingly you could hear the whimpering. Buttercup always looked annoyed, but if you look deep in her eyes, you could see she loved it.

I on the other hand loved Blossom for her brain. I mean don't get me wrong. Butch loves Buttercup in more ways then one and Blossom's body isn't half bad but, I pay more attention to her quickness to answer questions than anything else. I know Boomer loves Bubbles for her personality. Who couldnt? She was happy and fun to be around. Even though she was dense, she was still like a little sister to me and Butch and we loved her too. I saw Blossom wave us over. We walked up the bleachers to the girls and sat by them.

"Sup guys" Buttercup greeted.

"Sup BC" Me and Boomer said.

"Butterbabe" Butch said. Buttercup visually blushed and Butch tried but failed miserably at hiding his smirk.

"Hey, can you drive us home today? I don't feel like flying" Blossom asked

"Sorry we can't. We have dentention. But Boomer and I can drive yall home tomorrow. Butch can't come though. He has detention for a week."

"What did you do this time?" Buttercup asked like it was a regular thing.

"I slapped Boomer and cussed." He answered.

"Ugh. Butch, I told you should stop hitting him." Buttercup said in an I-told-ya-so voice.

"Yeah, I know." He pouted. I knew it was an act to get BC to kiss him though. She fell for it as always and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Being Butch, he was always greedy. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap, fully making out with her. And being Butch's counterpart she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he held her securely around her waist. I turned my head while Blossom scolded them.

"Eww guys, get a room!" She exclaimed. They just ingnored her and continued to kiss.

"I think it's sweet" Bubbles commented.

Leave it to Bubbles...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Im done! took me bout an hour to get this finished. SO im gonna go get me some fried chicken..*licks lips* i can already taste it. Hey, a black girl has got to eat so...DUECES!<strong>


	4. Goodbyes and Sisterly Love

**A/N: Wassup People of the Internet! I feel like a bitch for not updating in a long time...Well i know ya'll are anxious to read this next chapter...i guess...and..not mad at me..hehehe *backing away slowly***

* * *

><p>(Breaker's POV)<p>

Haha! Man, watchin Butch twitch was as entertaining as Buttercup's big ass. Everbody knows she has the best out of the trio of smokin' hot Powerpuffs. Anyways, as the bell rang for 6th period we headed to the gym. As we walked out of the locker room and into the gym, we saw the Puff's and the Ruffs on the bleachers. The greens were practically swappin spit as the reds were turning away, disgusted lookes taking place on there faces. The blues were just talking like nothing was happening.

"Hey, Breaker, look at Buttercup and Butch swallowin each other over there." Bash snickered trying to piss me off. I pushed him into the wall.

"Shut the fuck up!" I exclaimed. He pushed me back and started cursing me out. We almost got into a full out fist fight till Blaze interrupted.

"Will you two dipshits shut the hell up!" He shouted. Unfortunatley, Ms. Pearson's was walking by the gym and heard our loud cursing and shoving.

"Blaze and Bash!" She shouted, sticking 2 yellow dentention slips in their faces," You have dentention after school!"

"That's so not fair!" Bash whined.

She merely raised one eyebrow then turned to me, handing me a pink slip. " You Mr. Jomo have 2 weeks detention."

"What! That's so uncalled for! Ugh, I can't beleive I have to come to this dumbass school!"

"Watch your language, Mr. Jomo" She scolded as she walked away, her heels clacking loudly on the linoleum floored hallways.

"Bitch" I muttered. We turned to get on the bleachers that were on the other side of the gym. We sat there just watching the 3 ruffs with envy along with another group of jocks. Apparentley, the puffs were wanted around the school. After a long agonizing gym period of watching the 6 teens converse, the final bell rang and we left the gym. I sighed, dreading the afternoon to come. Stuck in dentention when I could be fucking some girl. Walking into the detention with my 2 brothers, I didn't expect to the see the ruffs there. Butch growled at he caught sight of me. Sneering, I walked to the other side of the room and sat next to Blake and Bash.

"What the fuck are _you _doing here?" Brick said.

"Oh you know, just chillin. What the hell do you think I'm doin here!" Blake snapped.

Boomer rolled his eyes and put his head down. This was gonna be a long detention.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

Flying home without Boomer was torture. I dont know how they could have gotten detention on the first week on school. I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong with you, Blondie?" Buttercup asked

"Oh nothing. Just thinkin about Boomer."

Buttercup just rolled her eyes. She thinks were such a mushy couple. She shouldn't be judging me after her show of sucking face with Butch...even though it was sweet. We landed home on the pale driveway just as the Professor walked out with his sqare blue duffel bag.

"Hi girls." He greeted sadly.

"Um, Professor, why do you have a luggage in your hand?" Blossom asked.

"Well, I'm very sorry to say I have to leave for a Science convention with a couple of my friends. Ill be gone for the rest of your senior year."

Buttercup scoffed. "What kind of science convention take a whole year? I couldn't bare to spend a whole 10 minutes with a bunch of science freaks!"

Blossom and the Professor both glared at Buttercup. She threw her hands up in a surrendering position and a nervous look took place in her bright jade eyes.

"I mean, whoopee. Go science. Hehe, I love you guys."

Oh Buttercup, What whould we do without you.

"Anyways",The Professor said,"I want you girls to be on your best behavior. Blossom, you're in charge. Bubbles, make sure your sisters don't fight to much. Buttercup, no fighting at school or any destruction towards inanimate objects or people."

Buttercup rolled her eyes for the umptheenth time. A loud horn blasted from behind us and we turned around to see a couple of men inside a 2009 grey Toyota man in the drivers seat had chesnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He waved at the Professor, motioning for him to get in the car. We looked back to the Professor.

"I guess this is goodbye, girls." He said sadly. I can't beleive he'll be gone for a whole school year. I rushed towards him and sqeezed him in a tight hug. Tears streaked down my face and sniffles errupted from my I felt two other arms hug around me and the Proffesor, along with the familiar scent of strawberries and green apples. I could feel the rumbling of the Professor's throat as he laughed. The moment was interrupted yet again by the loud beeping of the car. I turned to glare at the show of rudeness. Sheesh! Don't these people know when fathers and daughters are having a moment? The Professor then let go of our tight embrace and walked to the car. He got in and with one final wave, they pulled off down the street.

"...Ohkay! I'm just gonna go..you know...party, I guess." Buttercup announced.

"Oh no your not!",Blossom declared,"I have homework in AP Math and AP Physics. I Know for a fact that you,Buttercup, have homework in all of your classes."

"If you haven't already noticed, _Blossom_, I don't give a damn about my homework!"

"Well you should! Education is important Buttercup."

"Yeah yeah. Save it, Blossom. I don't wanna hear your lectures about education."

"Well, dont come cryin to me when you have no job or money to support yourself. I won't feel sorry if your on the streets as a freakin whore!"

"Did you just say I'm gonna grow up to be a hoe? OH _HELL_ NO! Mothafucka, we can go right now!"

"Bring it on, Bitch!"

My two sisters started to fight, complete with pulling hair, offensive names, and the occasional bite marks. I wasn't gonna stop this one. I sighed and continued to walk in the house leaving those two to finish their fight. Loud screams could still be heard. I sighed again.

"When will they ever learn?" I questioned myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! You dont know how much I've been wanting to finish this thing. Btw...I GOTTA POLL ON MY PROFILE..VOTE NOW OR FOREVA HOLD YO DAMN PEACE! Now that my public announcement is finished i would like to politely say my farewell...**

**DUECES TO ALL MY MOTHAFUCKIN NIGGAS OUT THERE! HAHAHA XD**


	5. Imbeciles and Almost Surprises

**A/N: Sup my people from fanfiction! First off, i wanna offer my sincerest apologies for my pervious rant...if you didn't read it, lucky you cuz i wuz pissed. Anyways thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Here is a nice version of my rant: Im terribly sorry for any character OOCness. It's just the way i imagine the characters. I know i was wrong to go off on you all, onece again i apologize. Btw, I've been thinkin and this story probably gonna be just a story of high school and college..idk the idea for this story isnt really finished so..yeah. It's just days in high school.**

**Ohkay im done...lets get on with this story!**

* * *

><p>(Brick POV)<p>

I want to strangle all three of those insufferable boys. I was currently in detention with my two idiotic brothers and three other pricks. I could feel Blake glaring at the back of my head. I wanted to turn around and burn holes through his head. Literally. I felt something being thrown at my head and my reflexes caught it just before it touched my face. I opened my fist to find a balled up peice of paper. Unfolding it, I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up with the nastiest glare to see Butch staring at me then to the ball as if motioning for me to read it.

_Get Boomer to make a distraction. I wanna surprise BC._

I sighed and threw the paper at Boomer with such speed it smacked him upside his head with force only superhumans could muster.

"Ow!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Boomer! Must I remind you we are in detention? Another outburst and it's more time for you!"

Boomer grumbled under his breath as me and Butch snickered quietly. The RowdyRight boys just smirked but still looked bored out of their mind. I sighed and used sign launguage to get Boomer to distract the teacher. He nodded his head in understanding and cleared his throat.

Boomer abruptly burst out crying.

"Boomer! What ever is the matter?" Ms. Codson asked.

"I-It's my father's birthday today a-and my brothers and I were p-plannin on getting him the perfect gift. But n-now we can't because we're stuck in this _STUPID _detention!"

Ms. Codson's facial expression stayed neutral yet her eyes showed sympathy and guilt. Ha! Gullible imbecile.

"O-okay Boomer! You and your brothers can go today!"

Boomer continued to cry like a baby but increased his volume.

"Fine! You don't have to come tomorrow."

Boomer became louder,

"OKAY! You and your brothers are relieved of your punishment!" Ms. Codson cried. Boomer stopped crying and looked up with the most innocent looking expression on his face.

"Oh Ms. Codson. Your beauty and kindness will be forever appreciated." Boomer said as he left the room, me and Butch following close behind. The blushing teacher giggled and the RowdyRight boys gaped at us.

"Deuces, mothaf_uckas!" Butch mouthed. We left the school in an uproar of laughter.

"Nice, Boomer! I never knew you had it in ya." I praised.

"Yea bro! I owe ya one." Butch said as he pulled Boomer into a headlock and ruffled his hair aggressively.

"Hey, what are you gonna surprise Buttercup with?" Boomer asked after being let up from his headlock.

"Oh yeah! Look what I got." Butch said with pride. He pulled a ring from his jacket pocket and held it up. It had a dragon carving around the band and a small jade green gemstone. Boomer and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Butch asked confused.

"Ha! I never pegged you for the romantic type. That's usually Boomer's wussy ideas!" I shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha...Hey!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Man, whatever! Let's just go." Butch walked away, pissed.

As we got to the house, I saw Blossom and Buttercup fighting with Bubbles trying to break them up but failing miserably. The blonde decided to quit and finally looked up at us.

"A little help guys?" she shouted in frustration.

"Boomer. Butch. Go break those two up."

"What? Why do I have to go? _My _girlfriend isn't fighting." Boomer said

I raised one eybrow at him. "Boomer, you and I both know all hell breaks loose when those sisters fight. I'm not gettin in the middle of that." I replied simply.

"But-

"Boomer, Go!"

Butch pulled a reluctant Boomer with him to help break up the girls. I laughed to myself. That boy wasn't gettin out of that unscathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I was gonna make this longer but...i decided to leave yall hangin. Aren't I so nice? Haha anyways Ill update as soon as i get at least 3 reviews for the story. I know, i know. Your supposed to write for yourself not other people but this story is just for you guys and myself so i want your opinion. If you dont like it then SUCKS for you.**

**IMPORTANT: im makin a oneshot collection. So please send me some requests on what you wants to see. Traditional pairing only! Sorry i dont like other pairings...love you guys! :)**

PEACE!


	6. New People, New Plans

**A/N:...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

* * *

><p>"You're such a dick!" Buttercup shouted, unleashing a whole 'nother round of noisy button pressing on her controller.<p>

"Really, Bitch? At least I don't beg for it every night!" Butch retorted after destroying her car in the game.

Blossom sighed to herselfas she sat on the couch watching the two.

"Must you guys always throw insults at each other while playing a game?"

"Yes, Blossom. This is our unconventional way of bonding and strengthening our already disfunctional relationship...besides having sex."

Butch and Blossom stared at Buttercup in shock.

"What the actual fuck?" Butch said, astonished.

Buttercup kept a straight face, even as they stared at her like she grew a second head.

"I realized that if I speak with big words to Blossom, she'll shut the fuck up."

They still continued to stare at her. Suddenly, a loud explosion came from the tv.

"FUCK!" Butch cried.

"Shoulda been payin attention..."

"Aww shit, I ain't come here for this!" Butch cried and picked up Buttercup, super speeding to her room regardless of her protests.

Blossom rolled her eyes and went in the kitchen to find Bubbles and Boomr cooking while Brick was reading the directions from a cook book, looking bored as hell.

"Hey Blossom, wanna join us?" Bubbles greeted. Boomer visibly flinched, reminded of the fight _he _had to break up. Brick looked up from the book and gave Blossom a pleading look.

"No, I'm okay. Acually...Brick and I need to study...for a chemistry test..tomorrow."

"Oh Blossom, you were always such a bad liar, but go ahead." Bubbles shooed them off. Blossom grimaced and grabbed Brick, pulling him into her room. Bubbles watched after them till they were out of sight, while Boomer sneaked a sip of the soup they were making.

"I saw that Boomer." Boomer dropped the spoon and scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Are you girls ready for your first mission?"<p>

"Like, yeah! We've been ready." A red-headed teenage girl who resembled Blossom replied, hatred gleaming in her fuschia eyes.

"Well, good. Your first mission is to destroy these three girls." The speaker held up a picture of the Powerpuffs hanging out at the Beach with the Ruffs.

Ooooh! Who is they?" A blonde haired girl who resebled Bubbles squealed, her teal eyes sparkling with mischeif.

"Why those are the RowdyRuff boys. Do what you want with them,, I dont care about those little traitors anymore" The man said with spite and bitterness evident in his voice. A raven-haired girl who resembled Buttercup looked at him suspiscously, then rolled her emerald eyes.

"Yeah, okay."

"Anyways, I have already told you the details, now go out there and DESTROY THOSE GIRLS!"

The three flew out quickly, officially starting there mission.

"What about us? What do we do?" Bash asked. Finally making him and his brothers notiable in the room,

"Oh, I have something special planned for you three.' The man said, smiling deviously rubbing his claws together. Blake, Bash, and Breaker smiled evily along with him, knowing the plan would be good. Well, as good as evil can get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is very short but a lot of chapters are gonna be short. How bout it? Good right? I think all of you know who the mystery person is. If not...well theres no help for you. bye!**


End file.
